dreamworks_school_of_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dagur
Dagur has been introduced in SoD with the Expansion pack Rise of Stormheart. Description Dagur's appearance in the game is based on his looks from Dragons: Race to the Edge series. He is a young Viking, with a muscular build, a bit shorter than Hiccup. He has an oval face, with dark green eyes and aquiline nose. He has a big scar on his right cheek, that cut through his right eyebrow. His red hair is short and spiky, cut in a mohawk; he also wears short and patchy moustache and beard. He has several tattos: a set of three blue lines, like claw marks, on both his left eye and right upper arm, and a list of names on his left forearm, that from a Dragon Tactics quiz we know they are: Father, Hiccup, Night Fury, Alvin''.'' He wears a brown and metal outfit composed of a chestplate with a Skrill emblem, bracers, knee pads and leg protectors. He also wears brown pants and boots, a brown belt with an oval metallic bucle, and a skirt made of leather outlined in metal. Personality Dagur reveals to be a clever ally to the Dragon Riders, seeing an evil plan behind a supposedly random attack from a Triple Stryke [src] [src] But, as a Berserker, he likes action before all, and believes that attack is the best defense. [src] He feels excited to go on dangerous missions, and is always ready to fight. [src] With his experience on the "evil side" he can foresee the enemy's moves. [src] History Dagur became chief of the Berserker tribe at a young age, imposing his authority with a violent and insane behavior. He becomes a Berk's enemy when he discovers that Hiccup and the others now train dragons, something he sees as a violation of the peace treaty between the 2 tribes. He allies with the Outcasts to gain force against Berk. His several attacks fail, and he is imprisoned on Oucast Island when their former chief, Alvin, takes back the control of it. Several years later, he escapes from the rpison, determined to take revenge on Hiccup. He allies with the Dragon Hunter for this, but he is later betrayed and left alone on a unhinabited island. While trying to survive, he reforms himself, and even save Hiccup and Toothless when they crash on the same island. He then bcomes an ally of the Dragon Riders and helps them out on several missions. He then meet mala while the Riders seek help from all their allies, and they fall in love, getting married soon after. For more information on Dagur's background from the series, visit here. Locations Outside of quests, Dagur can be found on: * Dragon's Edge In the game Dagur's love to fight is only equal to Astrid's, so both characters are often featured in quests that deals with Dragon Tactics, like That Time of Year, Part II. Rise of Stormheart Dagur appears in the very first quest of the expansion, Rumble in the Edge, helping the player with a wild Triple Stryke. He understand that the attack is part of a bigger plan (What's Going On?), and that the Triple Stryke didn't act naturally, so he suggest to investigate the cause of her behavior (Grimora?). He then helps the player investigate in Auction Island, and recover a supposedly stolen boat in Johann's Secret Mission, helps again in the battle against wild dragons in Prepare For the Worst and in the attack to Stormheart's ship in Taking the Offensive. In this quest too, the player will save him from the wild Triple Stryke. Wrath of Stormheart As this expansion is set after the facts of Season 6 of Dragons: Race to the Edge, Dagur and Mala are now married in game. Dagur and Mala are trapped inside Stormheart's ship in Dagur in Distress, and require of the player's help to break free. He then confirms support from the Berserkers against Stormheart in The Scourge of Stormheart. He holds a grudge against Stormheart, and he's ready to attack her when the Riders discover she took Auction Island (The New Auction Island), but Hiccup prefer to retreat. The Hidden World Dagur and Mala appear only in the quest The Problem With Warlords, where they are fighting against the warlords at Impossible Island. Other quests Return of the Dagur: Dagur and Mala could temporarily calm the Skrillknapper and bring her to the Training Grounds. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Dagur refers to Hiccup as "my brother" and says that "drama clings to Hiccup ike a fashionable cloak" [src], but also thinks he's naive [src] Heather Dagur's appearance in SoD is due to his desire to visit her sister [src]. And he says he loves his "weird little sister", referring to her interest as chemist [src]. It seems that Heather has some influence on his brother, so that he promises her to behave when going on dangerous missions with the player [src]. Snotlout Jorgenson Dagur calls Snotlout Snotfoot [src], as a continuation of the joke seen in the episode Something Rotten on Berserker Island, of Dragons season 5. Mala Mala is Dagur's wife following the facts in season 6 of the Dragons series. In the game, this fact was added to the game lore since the release of Wrath of Stormheart expansion, where they are shown together, and the other riders call them "lovebirds" [src]. In Return of the Dagur, they use cute pet names to call each other, in line with their behaviour in the series. Funnily enough, in Defenders of Berk, Dagur doesn't want to meet Mala because he's no good with diplomacy His Dragons While Shattermaster is only mentioned [src], Sleuther is seen in game. Dagur states that he's ready to use his axe against anyone that hurts his dragon [src]. He's also happy to teach Slether "new tricks" like how to rig a ship, thinking any kind of experience can be useful. [src] Gallery Dagur flying.png Dagur.png Dagur_+_Sleuther.png Category:Characters